The Warmth
by Alc Fluteo
Summary: The female namek Flute thinks about how people have treated her since she has been on Earth with her three saiyan friends. Please Read and Review. Disclaimer in Bio.


Alc: Hello fanfic land! This is probably the first fanfic I ever wrote so if it's crappy don't blame me. This is about my DBZ personification (a.k.a. the female Namek Flute), and her view of how the world has treated her and her three Saiyan friends Golon, Yellowjacket, and Thief. This does mention some characters from DBZ and that's only because the universe that Flute, Golon, Yellowjacket, and Thief live in is connected to theirs. Things that don't make since are from the past this fic (or series if I plan to write any more) are in. Oh and if you're looking for the disclaimer it's in my Bio.

* * *

**THE WARMTH**

"_What am I doing!_" thought Flute, "_I shouldn't even be here._" There was a cool wind blowing, but Flute didn't even notice. After all Nameks could keep themselves warmer a lot longer than humans or even Saiyans. "I just don't get it." she said to herself. "How can Golon, Thief, and Yellowjacket not even have a second thought about me? Yet every other person on this planet fears me half to death." she sighed.

Flute flew away slowly from the cliff she had been standing on, overlooking her three Saiyan 'friends' house. There was only one place she could go to think about her problems. "The forest." she muttered quietly to herself.

When she got to the forest she sat Indian style in a small clearing on the grass. "I still don't understand." she said putting her head in her hands. Her antennae blocking her eyes as she closed them. She started remembering things from after she came to the Earth.

"You freak! How can you even come to this village?" Shouted a middle-aged woman protecting a small group of children. Flute was hurt to say the least. "What do you mean?" she shouted.

"I just saved a child from this village. That little girl said she would do anything I asked. So I asked her to get me some medicine. And you just expect me to leave this village without it? If I do he'll die...Golon will die if I don't get him that medicine."

"Um?" said a small voice behind Flute. She turned around to see the little girl she had rescued earlier, "Here you go, and I got you the medicine and something else too."

The middle-aged woman suddenly grabbed the little girl, "Christy! Did this horrible creature hurt you?"

"N-No Ms. Winster." said the little girl shaking her head, blond pigtails whipping against her face. "Well good, now children let's get away from this-this MONSTER!" said Ms. Winster.

"Fine I get the point I'll leave." sighed Flute as she around to leave.

"Uh, thank you for rescuing me." said the little girl.

Flute turned her head a little ways, "You're welcome." she said. Then she flew off...

"I could just destroy this planet by barely lifting my little finger." said Flute to herself as she brought her hand up to her face to look at it. "I couldn't do that, I'd be no better than Cooler or Majin Buu."

"Well maybe humans aren't that bad after all." said Flute chuckling to herself quietly.

"They can be horribly boring at times but they do have their good qualities, like their food." said a male voice behind her.

"I should have known you would follow me out here Golon." said Flute not even turning her head to look at him as he sat in front of her.

"Well," he said smiling, "being turned younger because of being thrown into the Dead Zone can cause some people to think you're a freak. But, not all humans are bad you know."

"Hm, oh really?" said Flute opening her eyes looking into Golon's. "_He reminds me so much of Goku in the other dimension it's uncanny._" thought Flute.

"Hey," said Golon giving what Piccolo and Flute had dubbed the 'Son smile', "want to come eat dinner with us? I know you Nameks don't eat that much but come on you can't miss this one, Yellowjacket's cooked it!"

"Well at least I'll know I'll live." Flute said jokingly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" said Golon as he ran to catch up with Flute as she glided gently of the ground going towards the direction of Golon's house.

"_This world will just have to get used to me. Because I'm not going to be leaving for a long time._" thought Flute.

* * *

Alc: So how'd you guys like my fic...I know it's not the best in the world but this was the first fic I ever wrote about. Oh and please read and review guys I'd really appreciate it! (Pulls out the BOARD O' DOOM!) Believe me you don't want to meet this! 


End file.
